Star Wars ep2:The twins that fought the clones
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: What if Anakin had a twin brother. Would it be him who still went to the dark side or would it be his brother.
1. Default Chapter

_**This is my first Star Wars story.**_

_**Star Wars Episode 2:**_

_**The twins that fought in the Clone Wars. **_

_**Summary: What if Anakin had a twin brother. Would he still go to the dark side or would it be his brother.**_

_**The small elevator jolted as it started to go up. The three standing in it stumble with the jolt, they were not expecting it. **_

"**_Well that was graceful," said Jedi Master Obi-wan Kinobi as he steadied himself before reaching out his hands to steady his two young apprentices._**

"**_I knew that was going to happen," said Luke Skywalker as he got color back into his face._**

"_**Sure you did," said Obi-wan trying to hide his smile.**_

**_Luke could feel his twin as he was helped up by they're master, he had stumbled again. Luke turned as he got up to see his brother on his knees. He had been quiet all day, but not this quiet. It was like the jolt had stunned him._**

"_**Anakin, you're awfully quiet, did that jolt stun you to silence?" asked Luke as Obi-wan helped Anakin stand up.**_

_**Luke was joking of course, but when his twin didn't say anything in response he began to worry.**_

"_**Ani, are you alright?" asked Luke looking at Anakin as he did.**_

"_**Anakin, you seem a bit tense," said Obi-wan knowing Anakin far to well.**_

**_Anakin snapped his head up straight hearing Obi-wan's voice._**

"_**Not at all, I'm fine," said Anakin knowing that Obi-wan could tell that he was nervous, probably Luke could too if he was using the force properly.**_

"_**I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that pit of gundogs," said Obi-wan.**_

"_**You're the one that fell into that nightmare master and we rescued you remember?" said Anakin looking at his master with a determined look on his face.**_

"_**Oh-yes," Obi-wan said as he started to laugh.**_

_**Anakin and Luke looked at him and started laughing too. Anakin only laughed half heartedly. **_

"_**Anakin, you're sweating, relax," said Luke patting his brother on the back.**_

"**_Take a deep breath," Obi-wan suggested looking to his younger apprentice._**

**_Anakin suddenly became very interested with the top of his light saber and started playing with it. Obi-wan took a wild guess._**

"_**It's about seeing her again, isn't it?" said Obi-wan with a smile.**_

"_**I haven't seen her in ten year's master, what is she going to think of me now? Then I was a nine year old kid, playing around with racers. I am now nineteen training to become a jedi. I just don't know," said Anakin looking at his master.**_

"_**Don't worry, she'll remember you," said Luke as the door dinged then opened.**_

_**Obi-wan walked out with Luke and Anakin right behind him. The senator saw them and came to them.**_

"**_It is good to see you again senator," said Obi-wan bowing slightly with Luke and Anakin following._**

"**_It has been far too long master Kinobi," said the senator looking over at Luke and Anakin hardly recognizing them._**

"_**Luke- Ani?" she said, "My goodness you two have grown."**_

"_**So have you- grown more beautiful I mean," Anakin began; Obi-wan looked at him twitching an eyebrow. "For a senator I mean," Anakin was stammering and playing with his light saber again.**_

"_**Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," said the senator.**_

**_Anakin smiled, but deep down that was not what he wanted to hear._**

**_T.B.C _**


	2. Ten years is a long time Anakin

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Ten years**_

_**Is a long time Anakin**_

"**_Our presence here will be invisible my lady I assure you," said Obi-wan as he sat down. _**

"_**I don't want more security I want answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me," said the senator.**_

_**Anakin winced as he got an elbow in the ribs by his brother, and said, "We are here to protect you my lady, no harm will come to you," said Anakin not knowing why his twin had elbowed him.**_

_**That was not exactly what Luke had had in mind.**_

"_**We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme-I promise you," Luke said making Anakin stare at him.**_

"_**We will not over power our mission my young Padawan learner," said Obi-wan staring at Luke.**_

"_**He meant in the interest of protecting her master of course," said Anakin trying to help his brother.**_

"_**We will not go through this exercise again Anakin," said Obi-wan.**_

"_**Me! I was just-," Anakin began.**_

"_**I don't want to hear it Anakin, you and Luke will learn to follow my lead," said Obi-wan.**_

"_**Why?" asked Luke.**_

"_**What?" asked Obi-wan looking at Luke with surprise.**_

"_**Why do you think we were sent here if not to find the killer?" Luke asked rephrasing his question.**_

"_**Luke has a point master. Protection is a job for local security not jedi." said Anakin, for his brother did have a point.**_

"_**Yes, it is over kill master, investigation is involved in our man-day," said Luke.**_

"_**We will do exactly as the council has instructed," said Obi-wan starring at his young padawan's and adding, "And you will learn your place young ones."**_

"_**Maybe with your presence here the person behind these attacks will be revealed," said Padme standing and saying, "Now if you'll excuse me-I will retire." **_

_**Obi-wan stood, Anakin and Luke quickly followed. As the senator left the room Jar-Jar Binks came up to Luke and Anakin.**_

"_**Mesa bursting with happiness seeing you again Luke and Ani," said Jar-Jar.**_

"_**It's good you see you too Jar-Jar," said Luke. Anakin was looking in a different direction.**_

"_**Ani?" said Jar-Jar again.**_

_**Anakin sighed and said, "She hardly even recognized me Jar-Jar, I've thought about her every day since we've parted and-and she's forgotten me completely."**_

"_**Shes a happy, happier then mesa seen her in a long, long time," said Jar-Jar as Obi-wan came up to stand by him.**_

"_**You are focusing on the negative Anakin be mindful of your thoughts. Ten years is a long time Anakin. But trust me, she was pleased to see us, now let's check security," said Obi-wan.**_

_**Anakin and Luke walked up to check the cameras around the room while Obi-wan went to check on the guards. They were all in for a long night.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


	3. Love or Protection

_**Chapter three**_

_**Is it love or protection?**_

"_**There is no way for me to get near her with those three jedi always around her," said the one bounty hunter.**_

"_**Then there is only one way, here, take these, be careful they are extremely poisonous. Zen, there can be not mistakes this time," said the other bounty hunter.**_

_**Zen walked up to a flying droid, inserted the canister and the directions of were to take them. **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**How are things downstairs master?" asked Luke as Obi-wan came through the door.**_

"_**Sealed off with guards stationed everywhere, no one would dare try that way, how are things up here?" asked Obi-wan.**_

"_**Quiet as a tomb," said Anakin looking at his master from the window he was standing by.**_

"_**Good, Wait a minute, what's this?" asked Obi-wan pointing to a camera that allowed them to see into the senator's room, it was black.**_

"_**Oh, she covered the cameras," said Luke.**_

"_**I don't think she liked us watching her," said Anakin.**_

"_**What is she thinking?" said Obi-wan walking up towards the door.**_

"_**She programmed artoo to warn us if there is an intruder," said Luke looking a little worried.**_

_**Obi-wan paused and turned around to face his padawan's.**_

"_**You're using her as bate?" asked Obi-wan.**_

_**Anakin winced as his master spoke and said, "It was her Idea, don't worry no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room."**_

_**Obi-wan sighed and looked to the door, looked to Anakin, then to Luke then back to Anakin. Obi-wan noticed Anakin was playing with the top of his light saber again.**_

_**It was an old habit that Anakin had developed ever since he had become a padawan and had gotten his first light saber. Obi-wan made a mental note to try and break him of that as soon as possible, but for now focused on the mission at hand.**_

"_**It's to risky," said Obi-wan turning the look at the door again and adding, "Besides your senses are not yet attuned my young apprentice."**_

_**Anakin and Luke turned toward their master and said together, "And yours are?"**_

_**Obi-wan turned to them and said, "Possibly."**_

…………………………………………………………

_**The flying droid flew to window, inside the senator was sleeping soundly with R2-D2 by the door.**_

_**The droid slowly and quietly cut a small hole in the glass, and with a quiet thud the two poisonous creatures fell onto the floor.**_

_**Artoo's sensors picked up the sound and the small blue and white droid scanned the room with his light.**_

_**The senator was sleeping soundly and nothing was amiss in the room so artoo shut down again.**_

_**The small slimy poisonous creatures slowly and soundlessly crawled up the bed, one down her pillow the other up her blanket.**_

…………………………………………………

_**Anakin looked away from the window and back to his master.**_

"**_Anakin, you look tired," said Obi-wan leaning against a chair._**

"_**I don't sleep well any more," said Anakin looking over at his master then back to the window.**_

"_**Because of your mother?" Obi-wan asked as he tried to meet Anakin's eyes.**_

_**Anakin nodded.**_

"_**I don't know why I keep dreaming about her," said Anakin staring off into space again.**_

"_**Dreams pass in time," said Obi-wan trying to make his padawan feel better.**_

"_**I know you would much rather dream about Padme," said Luke almost as if he could read his brother's thoughts.**_

_**Anakin sighed as he left the window and said, "Just being around her again is intoxicating."**_

"_**Be careful of your thoughts Anakin they betray you, you have made a vow to the jedi order a vow not easily broken. Besides she is a politician and they are not to be trusted," Obi-wan said as Anakin fingered the window sill with the tip of his finger.**_

"_**She is not like the others," said Anakin looking hurt by Obi-wan's words.**_

…………………………………………

_**Slowly the creatures went towards the senator's head leaving a slimy goop behind them. They were like fat and long centipedes and they were almost ready to strike.**_

………………………………………

"_**Master you have to admit the chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt," said Anakin as he stepped away from the window.**_

**_They had been talking about the chancellor for about fifteen minutes now and Anakin was beginning to grow tired of it._**

"**_I know, but it's the "appears" that worries me." Said Obi-wan._**

_**Obi-wan knew that Anakin was a friend of the chancellor, but he also know that he was cautious about him. Luke on the other hand: "I think he's a good man, I-,"Luke did not get to finish his sentence before he sensed something. His head turned to the bedroom door, Anakin's soon followed.**_

"_**I sense it too," said Obi-wan as they ran for the door. As they ran in all three at the same time activated their light sabers.**_

_**Luke jumped onto the bed and with two quick flicks of his wrist the slimy creatures hit the wall on the other side of the room with a thud, both of them where sabered in two.**_

_**Anakin looked to the window and saw the droid back away. Anakin deactivated his light saber and jumped out the window and grabbed the droid as it flew away.**_

_**Luke got to his feet and looked at his master, Obi-wan nodded and ran out of the room.**_

"_**You stay here," said Luke as he deactivated his light saber and ran after his master only hoping that Anakin could hang onto that droid. If he didn't, he would have a very long time to wave good bye.**_

_**T.B.C.**_


	4. The Twins Bond

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Twins Bond**_

_**Anakin had not realized that the droid was so small before he jumped and he had barely gotten his hands around it before it had taken off. Anakin made the mistake of looking down, he saw the small city down below. "Oh boy," thought Anakin, "If I let go I would have a very long time to think about how bad it would hurt." **_

…………………………………………………__

_**Luke followed Obi-Wan into the speeder hangers. They both jumped into the closest speeder made for three, Luke in the driver's seat Obi-Wan on the other side.**_

_**Luke didn't hesitate, he backed up and with a quick thrust was at full power, in a blink of on eye they were out of the hanger.**_

………………………………………………__

"_**Ow!" Anakin yelled out in pain when the droid knocked him against a wall on his left side. The hit had made his left arm go numb; it dropped to his side useless for the moment. He clung to the droid with his good arm, hoping he would be able to hold on with one hand.**_

………………………………………………__

"_**Ow!" said Luke as his left arm tingled with another's pain.**_

"_**What is it, what's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan looking at Luke as he rubbed his arm.**_

"_**I don't know master, my arm just started to hurt," said Luke as he continued to rub his arm.**_

"_**Are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan looking concerned.**_

"_**Yes, I'm fine," said Luke putting both hands back on the controls.**_

…………………………………………

_**Anakin held as tight as he could with his right arm, he could tell that his left shoulder had popped out for his whole left arm was numb. Then the unthinkable happened. Some one shot the droid right out of Anakin's hands.**_

…………………………………………__

"_**Which way did they go master?" asked Luke.**_

"_**They went that way, towards town," said Obi-Wan pointing the direction they had gone.**_

……………………………………………__

_**Anakin was falling, so fast that he thought any minute now he was going to be a big splat in the middle of the city. **_

………………………………………………__

"_**I don't see him master, do you?" asked Luke turning with a last hope to his master.**_

"_**No I- wait –yes there he is!" said Obi-Wan pointing at Anakin as he fell. **_

"_**Oh boy-hang on master, I'm going to dive!" said Luke as he pushed the speeder into a dive.**_

"_**Oh boy- this is it," thought Anakin as the ground got even closer.**_

_**Just then the ground disappeared and was replaced by a bright yellow speeder. Anakin reached out for the edge of it, he grabbed it just as Luke pulled up out of the dive.**_

_**Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's hand with his good arm and slipped into the middle seat.**_

_**Anakin sighed and said staring at them, "What took you so long?"**_

"_**Oh you know brother; we couldn't fine a speeder that we really liked," said Luke having fun at his brother's expense. **_

"_**Oh thanks a lot," said Anakin cradling his injured arm.**_

"_**Anakin are you hurt?" asked Obi-Wan with concern.**_

"_**With the open cockpit, and the right speed capacities," Luke continued.**_

"_**I'm fine master," said Anakin wincing in pain as Obi-Wan reached across and took hold of Anakin's injured arm.**_

"_**Sure you are," said Obi-Wan as he popped Anakin's shoulder back in place.**_

"_**Ow!" Anakin yelled as numb part of his arm slide back into place.**_

"_**Ow!" Luke echoed his hand going to his shoulder.**_

"_**What's wrong with you?" asked Obi-Wan looking to Luke. **_

"_**I don't know, when you popped Anakin's shoulder back in my shoulder burned like mine had been popped in too," said Luke rubbing his shoulder.**_

"_**Are you hurt anywhere else Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan looking to the younger twin.**_

"_**No, I'm fine," said Anakin rubbing his shoulder as feeling came back into it, "There he is the person who shot the droid out of my hands."**_

"_**Hang on," said Luke as he went into a dive after the green speeder.**_

_**They were diving straight down now, faster and faster. "Pull up Luke, pull up," said Obi-Wan being pinned to his seat.**_

"_**Wahoo," said Luke pulling back up at the last minute.**_

"_**Wahoo, let's do that again," said Anakin still rubbing his shoulder but smiling.**_

"_**You both know I don't like it when you do that," said Obi-Wan.**_

"_**Sorry master," said Luke looking to his brother.**_

"_**Yes, we forgot you don't flying," said Anakin smiling.**_

"_**I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide," said Obi-Wan as Luke dodged another speeder.**_

_**Luke continued to chase the speeder, as it went through a power cufflink.**_

"_**Luke, Anakin, how many time's do I have to tell," Obi-Wan started as they went through the bolts of energy, "to-stay- away from-power cufflinks."**_

_**They continued to chase the speeder until it turned left and they continued straight.**_

"_**Luke, where are you going? He went that way," said Obi-Wan pointing in the direction that the other speeder went.**_

"_**Master if we keep this chase going any longer who knows what could happen, I don't know about you, but I would very much like to know who he is and who's working for, this is a short cut-I think," said Luke wondering if he had chosen to right way.**_

_**T.B.C. **_


End file.
